The Vagabond Prince
by Indigo Lion
Summary: When the trio run away from their kingdom their journey takes them into working for different job guilds to find themselves. But what happens when they get caught up with org. XIII? Yaoi later Soroku Sora x Roxas


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or anything related to either the Final Fantasy or Disney franchises

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to either the kingdom hearts or final fantasy franchises. I suppose this is the part where I should make a witty remark if I did. Naw forget it shrugs.**

**The Vagabond Prince**

**Chapter 1: Prissy Prince Sora**

Prince Sora gazed forlorn at the rising sun outside his window. The cathedral bells chimed off in the distance not too far from his view. That sound meant it was time for Sora to get up. The first of the morning rays were raining into his bedroom when he decided to open his eyes but he had been up for at least an hour earlier. Having a lot on his mind since the events of last night resurfaced his memory. He sat up still groggily batting his hands to his face rubbing the sore bags under his eyelids.

He hated being a prince. It wasn't all it was cracked up to be since he didn't get to do anything he wanted. What made his life even more miserable was the fact that chances were, he wouldn't even get be king since his older brother Leon was first in line after their father King Laguna. He couldn't run around and get dirty playing succor or frolic in the radiant gardens or play outside like normal boys. He was always cooped up in the castle most of the day. For most of his life he always felt like a stranger in his own palace being ignored in his brother's shadow. Every morning he was found sulking, routinely, pouting like a puerile little child while his maid, Tifa, dressed him in his overly fancy cloths that looked stupid. Usually he had to wear his formal regalia but on weekends like today, he was free to dress for what little fun he could have. Today was another day he didn't have any responsibilities and got to have his weekend break.

Still, he was supposed to be out of bed and in the shower by now. The King's servants made him. They would push him everyday to stick to his precise schedule to the exact second even if that meant pouring water on him to wake him up. He knew he had to get up and soon! Or Tifa would be forced to barge in, and, by order of the king, drag him to his bath and wash him herself. She was supposed to anyway but since Sora was always done by the time she came in anyway so she never got the chance. Sora wasn't about to let that happen. After he frantically scrambles out his bed falling off the side, he set the water and closed the side bathroom door behind him before he heard Tifa unlock the front door leading out into the hall with her key. Poor Sora had no privacy.

"Sora! I'm coming in! If you're not up you know I don't mind giving you a bath myself!" She called half-teasingly as was her monotonous duties. She couldn't make Sora do anything. He was a prince and could do no wrong. If she didn't do her job it'd be her neck but she was entitled to do anything necessary to meet her demands.

Tifa came to the bathroom door and tried to open it but when she saw it was locked she pulled out yet another key and turned the knob – only to find Sora was already done with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Here let me do your hair now." She ordered seating him on the toilet facing the mirror.

"So how's it like to be fourteen now Sora." She said drying his hair torturously so Sora couldn't answer being shaken around too hard. Last night was Sora's Birthday and about time for him to fully except his responsibilities as prince of Kingdom Hearts.

"It's okay I can do my own hair Tifa."

"No can do, you're not going all spiky again." She said rolling her eyes, while she finished combing the chestnut mess under his coif neatly to the side and back flat down. Sora always wanted his hair to be spiky and wild like all the other boys so when Tifa wasn't looking he often tousled his own hair up again.

"But I'm not going to be king anyway why can't I just look however I want."

Tifa didn't say anything to this.

He hated being watched after all the time like a little kid. He was fourteen now! He could wash his own hair and get himself ready but ohhh nooo King Laguna insisted on him being as "perfect" as every prince should be. It was always like that. Sora always had to be busy studying something whether it be magic from master Merlin, Swordsmanship from, Auron or anything else related to running a vast empire that spanned the entire continent of Spira.

"Tifa I don't wanna. I don't want to be a prince." He said

"I know dear but Queen Julia knows what's best for you so…" She trailed off for a moment and then sighed completely ignoring him. She was helping him out of his pajama top and into the most stunning of princely garb.

"Tifa why can't they understand I like…" He mouthed exasperated only to have reality come crashing down on him.

"Like who dear?" She said genuinely. Concern glazed her expression because in her eyes she loved Sora like he was her own. In fact he took to Tifa more like a son then his own mother who neglected him.

"Aw nothing'" He was about to say '_boys_' but turned away abashed before it was inches away from rolling off the tongue. Sora crossed his arms after she was finished dressing him and pouted nearly like a spoiled brat.

"Now get ready dear, after breakfast is your swordsmanship training." Training was the best part of his weekend. Every Sunday Sora got to go wild, as was his hyperactive nature, competing with Riku in duels and then afterward engage in all around roughhousing after practice in the locker-room when Auron wasn't there to punish them by making them run laps in the courtyard.

Sora took Tifa's hand and proceeded down the hall on their way to the dining room. Sora looked up and smiled at her. She reached down to his diminutive stature to pat him on the head. At this point she decided to pay him a complement so she could distract him from his melancholy thoughts.

"You know I haven't noticed but you're getting taller. I think you've reaching a growth spurt Sora!" She said passing the brilliant architectural interior.

"You think so Tifa! Really?" Sora was often a sucker for compliments.

"Of course" Sora cheered up after that, calming a bit.

"So" she spoke up snapping him out of his musings. "How was the play and party last night?"

"Oh it was the best night of my life! I got the meet Zidane and everything! That was his best role ever!" He said jumping up and down with evident vigor. The rush of enthusiasm made it hard to piece his words together and Tifa could see that. Sora was like that.

He dreamed of being a Thief like the ones he saw in plays the queen made him go to. Like just yesterday when he saw his hero: the cunning, suave, smooth, charmer named Zidane Tribal in I want to be your canary. Zidane was a talented and handsome actor Sora idolized. His mysterious tail made him very agile when performing flips and acrobatics in the battle scenes Sora imitated with Riku.

"Tifa, you think I can be like him someday." Try as he may Sora could not simply shake off the feeling he had seated in his heart. He dreamed of faraway places, adventure, new cultures and the exciting wonders just waiting experience. What kind of exotic foods, customs, and celebrations existed beyond? The geography textbooks he studied were intended to prepare him for his princely duties but all they did unfolded his curiosity that much more vast.

Tifa sighed. "I'm afraid not hun, your a prince. This is your destiny." She knew she could not quell the boy's yearnings finding increasingly difficult day in and day out to understand the boy's wanderlust. And it would only get worse.

After Breakfast Sora changed into his Dueling suit complete with his gloves, shoulder pads, and shoes (his normal cloths from KH2 people.) Belts also held up two large pockets on side for extra equipment that he wouldn't ever need unless he was ever in any real danger. Tifa escorted him out into the courtyard halfway meeting Kairi who passed by with her parents.

"Kairi you're here already?" he said running up to her and glomping her. "About time! Tifa almost saw me naked again! Can you believe that?"

"Sora, Riku and I wanted to give you your present in person." There she was in her pink raiment dress looking more mature then Sora in the way she carried herself.

"Why didn't you just give it to me last night?"

"You'll see. but that just makes it more special."

"Hmm I guess you're right. I wonder…" He was now contemplating the possibilities rubbing his chin.

Tifa noticed the kids and chimed in. "Aww you two make a good couple."

"We do not!" Sora yelled defensively.

Sora had been arranged to marry Kairi. Sora loved her deeply but he wasn't so sure if he wanted to be with her in the sort of way where he had to be tied down to her for the rest of his life. Sora was gay after all. Kairi was only his best friend. She meant the world to him, yes, but if he was forced into marriage at least let it be with a male for good's sake! She was the only one who truly understood the deepest complexities of his gently heart. Somehow King Laguna and Queen Julia took it upon themselves to assume other things about them. So when time came for Sora to take a bride, they _thought_ they'd finally found the perfect match for a shy little brunette like him; the one girl who he was destined for. But they were wrong. Not that he hated Kairi he just rather sleep with a handsome man for rest of his life instead. Like Riku for instance.

The competition for the eligible royal was fierce! Girls who otherwise wouldn't as look at him were killing for the shear possibly of being a Queen one day! But not _his_ Queen. So thank god that was over. Sora would have been fine with any old boy, but homosexuality was completely anathema and since Sora never talked openly about his preferences Kairi just somehow got mixed in with all of it and by default. His stupid parents didn't know anything about him. He was seven then and played by himself a lot before he meet Riku and Kairi. When Kairi meet Sora the two had a lot in common. She offered a true friendship empathizing whenever he needed. And the two became soul mates in years past. In short, his whole life was controlled.

On top of that they were expected to eventually bare children to continue the dynasty's lineage! That was probably the worst of all. Ever since Sora was old enough to understand the full implication there, the though always haunted him to point where he sometimes vomited whenever someone mentioned it.

The only one who knew was Kairi herself.

"Don't worry about her Sora she doesn't know does she?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing! Now mind your own business and stop pretending we're friends and everything you're only my servant."

"Sora that was mean!"

"I don't care!" He yelled again fiercely. The whole thing must've really struck a cord with him otherwise he was more controlled then this…or not.

"Why do you always have to take things so personally? Jeez Sora I swear you're so immature sometimes like a winey little girl."

"Oh don't worry that's just something you're going to have to work on when the two of you get married."

"I'm sorry then Kairi I just get so mad. You know I'm…You know. So it's hard when nobody understands that."

"It's okay but you should be apologizing to Tifa she does so much for you and it's not like you ever told her. How is she supposed to know."

"Know what?"

"Okay I'm sorry Tifa." She simply said.

She only looked down on the boy. Though she knew Sora could never open up to anyone outside of Kairi or Riku, Tifa wasn't totally oblivious to her master's troubles. She knew all too well what it must feel like to carry the burdens of royalty.

He couldn't bear to look at Kairi in that sort of way. He felt it would betray their bond. That was really what this was about. Kairi didn't seem to make a big deal about it though. "You know Sora I heard that everyone is a little bisexual. It's just a matter of your own thoughts Sora's cerulean orbs immediately narrowed at that comment forcing him to pout again like he was so naturally inclined to do in this sort of predicament.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. It might not be so bad. I mean it could be worse. What if you were stuck with anyone else besides me?" She reminded him this time sounding genuinely consolingly. She didn't want to hurt Sora or make mad but sometimes there was only so much she could do to make him happy and back to his old self. These days Sora was so aloof and she knew staying in this hellhole wouldn't be getting any better. "At least I could be the one to dress you." She smiled which annoyed Sora greatly.

They came to the outside doors and Tifa left the two with Auron who was already waiting with Riku. Riku was already changed into his dueling suit and gear too.

"Hey! Riku! Ready to get beat?" he greeted jovially. If there was one thing that always brightened up his day it was seeing Riku's cheery face.

"Aren't we anxious today?"

"We'll see about that!" Sora proclaimed balling his fist and then took his two-handed stance in position to face off.

"Well come on then" Riku taunted trowing down his duffle bag with the rest of his equipment.

"Already?" question Auron from the sidelines when he realized he would have to referee. "You guys go ahead but when you're done I want you to start your drills. You hear me?"

"Yessir" they nodded in unison.

"One match that's it." They nodded "Now go, just let it out."

And with that they took their marks and began to unload on each other competitively. Sora wanted to hug Riku but held himself back. He tried to channel his energy into battle which proved to be easy enough. He had to. Riku was clearly the aggressor but Sora was so obsessed in the other boy he knew all of Riku's stratagems. Sora loved to duel like Zidane.

"Go Sora!" Kairi cheered.

Riku noticed it and said "Hmph, just because you're fiancée thinks you stand a chance."

Sora ignored that though. "I've beaten you before haven't I?"

"Against how many times I wiped the floor with you?" Riku found Sora's corny comeback pathetic. Sora was bragging about one victory when last they dueled. Now he thought he was better then him. "Fheh!"

That was so like Riku, what he did know is that Sora saw his victory as a mark of improvement from all the times they fought, eventually Sora would one day surpass Riku. That win wasn't totally inconsequential - or luck it was improvement.

Distracted at his opponent Sora slowed in his reaction to Riku's furious pace.

Well, in the middle of battle Sora stared at lewdly at his firm tone and swift fluid movements, entranced by Riku's impressive muscular body. Sora often had to contain these carnal instincts enticing him to pounce on that divine specimen and fervently caress every firm contour of his lean build, his sexy silver locks and out of bounds into forbidden places he could only imagine. His insides felt like they were oozing every time he was in front of him, beside him, behind him. His gaze falling short of their path, Sora found himself staring said lauded places while still defending himself. Alas, Riku was straight and one hell of a ladies man who flirted with every girl he saw, but he only did so to maintain his rightful place as the most popular guy in the whole kingdom. Sora wasn't so gifted there.

Riku was the only other who lived in the castle other then Leon close enough to his age he could stare at. He would have made a good mate. He realized all well that Riku didn't like him like _that_ but everyday his sexual urges pressured him even more to just pounce on him ravaging him and end these…um…feelings, right there and then. But Riku was taken -- by a girl! Or rather a casual girlfriend; nothing too serious but that eliminated him. So he was straight.

Yes Sora often got caught up in his little hormonal fervors being at that age and all. He loved how Riku moved gracefully flexing all of his muscles in every precise step. Up and down when his keyblade and when Sora was taken off guard and fell flat on his face Riku helped him up and said "Giving up already?" meeting the brunette's blue eyes with his own cool blue-green ones. He got up albeit shakily.

Sora didn't actually love Riku. He was just lonely being the only gay boy in the castle. He was at the age were he often had whimsical fantasies of him and Riku together he could only vent in the privacy of his bedroom with none of his maids or servants around. One time he told everyone he just needed a nap but loud effeminate moans could clearly be heard outside. Of course, again, it was only because of his raging hormones; nothing romantic at all about that. Only infatuation. Only lust. He continually had to…umm…discharge - those feelings just so he could have a decent conversation with the silver haired teen without blushing. So of course with this going on in Sora's mind Riku won yet again.

"Not Fair!"

To be continued.

(Author's note: sorry I had to cut this one short but I couldn't wait to post my first Fanfic Eva! First ever so go easy on me kay? Oh yes and review! Please?! If you do I might R&R your fics as I usually do on other sites. If there are any mistakes or whatever please tell me. More fun and laughs next time when they plan their escape to Kalm Town. That's next chapter. Leo out.)


End file.
